On My Way
by CeltDragon
Summary: In the comics Logan was originally intended to be a teenager, what if he had been? what might have happened? Logan /Scott. R/R M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

On my Way

Chapter One: Logan Comes to the Mansion.

Logan swung his back pack over his shoulder and dismounted his bike. The mansion was a little fancy for his tastes. It was so large that Logan was worried about getting lost in it. He ran a hand threw his hair and walked up the front steps. The door swung open and the man he had been communicating with for the last few months sat before him in a wheel chair.

"Chuck."

"Logan. Please come in." The Professor said smiling.

Logan stepped in the door way and looked around at the fine interior of the house, "I uh, parked my bike out front, where should I-"

"Don't worry, Hank will move it to the garage," the Professor turned and began to role to his office. Logan followed close behind taking in his surroundings. He saw several teenagers a little younger than himself running around outside. They went into the office and Logan stood uncomfortably with his back to a wall. A young man wearing sunglasses came in. "Ah, good timing, Logan, this is Scott. He'll be helping you get used to life here."

"A pleasure to meet you," Scott said stretching his hand out to him.

Logan eyed the outstretched hand and then took it tentatively, "Yeah, sure."

"Scott if you will take Logan up to his room please? Help him get settled in and then take him to Hank to get a physical."

"Sure thing Professor." Scott started to leave the room.

"Hold up there Chuck. You didn't say anything about Doctors," Logan said clenching his fists.

"We just want to make sure you are healthy, nothing is going to happen to you that you don't want."

Logan glared at the Professor trying to judge his honesty but eventually gave up and followed him up stairs.

"So how old are you?" Scott asked turning down a hall way.

"Ninety seven," Logan grumbled and then jumped out of the way when a pair of kids ran down the hall past them.

"Don't run!" Scott called.

"You always this strait laced?" Logan asked.

"I have to be," Scott said and smiled at Logan, "I'm an example for them."

Logan rolled his eyes and dropped his bag on the bed in his new room. It was too clean; it needed breaking in, "Any good bars in town?"

Scott crossed his arms, "Surely you aren't planning on going drinking on a school night."

"Surely you aren't trying to tell me what to do, eh Shades?"

"Logan, you are a student here, you are going to have to follow rules. If you can't do that you are going to have to discuss it with the Professor."

"I don't 'discuss' my choices with anybody. I make my own choices," Logan murmured and crossed his arms. Scott looked down at Logan he was a defiant young man. Logan smirked. Scot rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Do what you want, just be willing to deal with the consequences when they arise." Scott turned and walked out. Logan looked at Scott's ass. It was tight and perky. He like it.


	2. Chapter 2

On my Way

Chapter Two: Logan Encounters a Small Problem in his Conquest.

"That's it, we're all done here," Hank said with a smile.

Logan was out of the med lab so fast that he didn't even have time to put on his shirt before getting out the door. He ran into a lithe looking red head that looked shocked, "Sorry he mumbled and pulled on his shirt."

"You must be new here," She said, "I'm jean."

Logan nodded and stuck out a hand, "Logan. You know where a guy can get a breath of fresh air around here?"

"The back yard is a good starting point, come on we'll go together."

They walked in silence till they reached the 'back yard' of the mansion grounds. Logan took a deep breath of the warm air. It was almost summer and the atmosphere was putting him in the mood to go for a swim. Jean waved at Scott who was coming around the side of the mansion.

"Scott! Have you met the new guy, uh…"

"Logan," Logan said digging his hands deep into his pockets.

"Sorry," Jean said blushing, "Have you met Logan?"

"Yeah," Scott said, "I'm in charge of him."

"Nobodies in charge of me," Logan grumbled.

"Sure they aren't," Scott grumbled and gestured to Logan, "You've got a bit of an attitude don't you."

Jean laughed nervously and patted Scott on the shoulder, "New guy jitters. You know how it is."

Scott shrugged and kissed Jean on the cheek, "Logan you're free till dinner, it's at five, try not to be late." Scott went back into the mansion. Jean shrugged apologetically to Logan.

"Scott's been stressed lately, it's hard for him to transition from student to fully fledged X-man."

"So you two are," Logan trailed off his thought.

"Yeah, we've been dating for three years. We got together about a month after I got here. He's really helped me discover myself."

Logan raised his eyebrows and Jean blushed.

"Not like that. Oh goodness. No, I mean as a person and a mutant."

"Oh," Logan said, "Sounds-educational."

"It has been," Jean patted Logan on his back and went back inside.

Logan went down the hill to the trees. He wondered around in them for the better part of the day. It was beautiful in the trees. The cool dampness in the woods made him think of Canada. He went deeper and deeper until he found a large pond. He walked around the edge for a while. Then he slipped out of his clothes. He stood naked for a moment in the woods letting his skin prickle and feel the air. Logan growled under his breath and walked into the water letting the cool water envelope him. He floated in the pond looking up at the leaves. They were a patch work of green and light. He sighed. He could get used to living here. Maybe. He was going to have to find somebody to fuck. That was for sure, but the woods weren't bad here, and there was plenty of eye candy. Maybe he could get used to it.


	3. Chapter 3

On My Way

Chapter Three: A Turn From the Norm

Logan came back inside at eleven. He walked down the dark and quite main hall and ducked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and sniffed at some lunch meat.

"You missed dinner," Scott said quietly from the kitchen door. Logan dropped the lunch meat back in the spot it came from and eyed the young man.

"I like to eat alone."

"Here at the institute we eat as a family, because that's what we are: a family."

"Not my family," Logan grumbled and stuck his head back in the fridge.

"And we never will be if you don't start trying to be part of it," Scott said as he walked to the counter and sat down, "I know from experience that it is hard to adjust to being away from what you know as home. I know it's hard to try and adjust to living at a school, but the people are nice here and the Professor really wants to help you."

"I don't need help," Loan said and started to make a sandwich, "I was self-sufficient on my own."

"Then why are you here?"

"The reason I'm here is my own dam business. It's between Chuck and me," Logan pointed his butter knife at Scott, "And I don't do the whole family night bullshit. I was treated like an adult when I was on my own and I'm not gon'na let anybody fucking treat me like a kid now that I'm here."

Scott shrugged and stood up, "Sooner or later you'll find that you actually have to follow guidelines here. Till then I see that I'll have to ride your ass about it." Scott turned to walk out.

Logan snorted, "I'm the one that's going to be riding your ass Slim."

"Excuse me?"

"You are excused," Logan said around his sandwich. Scott shook his head and went up stairs. Logan put down his food and looked around the empty room. Home. That left a cheesy taste in his mouth. He wasn't really very hungry anymore but he ate his sandwich anyway. He could still smell the scent of Scott's shampoo in the kitchen. Things weren't going well between them. Scott was hot, but incredibly strait laced. He'd have to fix that if he was going to have any fun around this place. He'd get a fresh start in the morning. He went to his room and kicked off his boots. He yawned and flopped on the bed and closed his eyes.

Before he knew it there was a knock on his door and Logan opened his eyes to see light streaming into his room from the window.

"Logan, you've got your grade placement test in ten," Scott said through the door. Logan jumped out of bed and pulled off his shirt.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be dressed in a second."

"We need to go now," Scott said his voice raised in annoyance.

"Ok, Ok," Logan said and opened the door he held a fresh shirt in his hand and scratched his bare chest.

"Oh," Scott said letting his eyes roam over Logan's upper body. Suddenly his mouth was very dry, and his pants were feeling a little too tight. Logan saw the look on Scott's face and smirked and pulled on his shirt.

"Let's go Slim." They walked down the stairs and Scott showed Logan to the classroom he'd be taking his placement exam in. Scott watched Logan walk in and sit down in front of Hank. He tried to push the image of Logan's muscular chest out of his mind. He was dating Jean. He loved Jean – didn't he?


	4. Chapter 4

On My Way

Chapter Four: Not so Tough

Scott had spent the better half of the day hunting for Logan. He had skipped out during breakfast on his bike. The Professor had sent Scott in one of the school's vans to go and find him. He was cruising down the highway when he glimpsed Logan's bike parked in front of a bar. Scott had to make a u-turn and double back to get into the parking lot. He parked and walked up to the front door. Logan was becoming a nuisance to him, the young man was surly and was always disappearing when he was needed. Before he could pull the door open however they burst open, and Logan tumbled out with a burly man on top of him. When they hit the ground the man began to go to work on Logan's face hitting repeatedly with a pair of brass knuckles. Logan's cheek split and blood welled up.

Scott jumped on the man causing the both of them to role to the side in the gravel of the parking lot. Logan got up unsteadily and dug the heel of his cowboy boot into the burly man's shoulder blade. Scott got to his feet. Logan wiped the oozing blood from his cheek, it had already begun to stitch itself back together. Logan grinned and kicked the man, "I told you not to fuck with me, asshole."

Scott took Logan by the arm and dragged him to the car, "The hell is going on here Logan?"

Logan shrugged and jerked forward at the man now getting up off the ground, "We had a disagreement."

"Get in the car."

"What?" Logan asked.

"Get in the van, and stay in the van. I'm going to load your bike into the back."

"I'm fine," Logan said brushing off his jacket, "And I'm not leaving. I still have half a drink in there."

"You're not having anything more to drink," Scott pushed Logan to the van, "Go sit in the car."

"Fuck this shit," Logan grumbled and walked to his bike. Before Scott could stop him Logan was pulling out of the parking lot and flying down the highway again.

"You've got to be kidding me," Scott said digging out his keys and jumping into the van. He chased Logan for a few miles before the young man pulled off the highway at another seedy looking bar.

"Go back to the mansion," Logan said as Scott got out of the car, "You're smothering me."

"I can't go back without you."

"Chuck tell you that?"

"Not in so many words."

"Well you can go back, or you can have a drink," Logan said pushing open the large door and going in.

"It's a little early to be drinking don't you think?" Scott asked as he shadowed Logan.

"Do you ever do anything but nag?" Logan sat at the bar.

"Sometimes I pester."

"Haha. That's funny. You're funny," Logan ordered a beer but when it was placed in front of him he didn't drink he just looked at it, "I don't think I'm going back to the mansion at all Slim."

"You want to leave already? It usually takes till the first report card for people to want to leave."

"There's that humor again," Logan said and then took a deep swig of his beer, "You're all to sugary for me. It makes me sick."

"You've only been with us for a week Logan."

"I'm already sick of you people," Logan took another drink and looked at his glass, "I don't fit. I'm not an idiot. I can tell when I should go."

Scott looked at Logan's profile and his heart skipped a beat. This was no time to be getting gooie-hearted but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to touch Logan's hand like he did with Jean, he wanted to feel the warmth of Logan's skin on his, "Look, Logan, I know it doesn't mean much coming from me, but I want you to stay. Give us a longer trial run. You'd be surprised how well you'll fit in."

Logan rolled his eyes and snorted into his drink, "Too sugary slim."

"Ok, try this on for size," Scott said and stood up, "If you leave now you'll be a coward and a quitter. In other words," Scott leaned in, "You'll be a bitch." Scott stood up and walked out of the bar. He got into the car and drove back to the mansion and waited in the dusky silence of the garage. Soon Logan came in and parked his bike. Logan nodded to Scott but they didn't speak. Once Logan had gone Scott grinned and sank back into the driver's seat. Still he was troubled by one thing, Scott wasn't sure if he was happy that Logan was back because it was what was best for Logan or if he just wanted Logan around for himself.


End file.
